The present invention relates generally to turbine engine assemblies, and more particularly, to support assemblies that facilitate adjusting turbine engine assemblies.
At least some known industrial turbines, such as gas and/or steam turbines, include an inner casing mounted to an outer casing. Adjustment of the inner turbine casing relative to the outer turbine casing facilitates aligning the inner casing with respect to internal rotating components, reducing clearances and increasing an operating efficiency of the turbine and reducing engine to engine variation. However, given the weight and size of at least some known inner and outer turbine casing, adjusting and/or aligning the components with respect to one another during maintenance procedures, for example, may be time-consuming, difficult, and expensive.
To facilitate assembly of turbine casings, at least some known adjustment systems are used. At least some of such known turbine adjustment systems are located entirely within the outer turbine casing. However, although convenient, such turbine adjustment systems are not externally adjustable. Accordingly, to adjust the inner and outer turbine casing relative to each other, the outer turbine casing must first be disassembled to gain access to the adjustment system. Further, in at least some known adjustment systems, the final adjustment must be performed with an upper half of the outer turbine casing removed. However, mounting the upper half of the outer turbine casing after final adjustment may itself offset and/or alter the adjustment. Similarly, if the turbine adjustment system malfunctions or is damaged, the outer turbine casing must first be disassembled before beginning any repair and/or replacement of the turbine adjustment system. Accordingly, the benefits of such adjustment systems may be limited.